Start it with a confession!
by Loveless Black Rabbit
Summary: Everything ends and begins ... but in this case... What an unusual start!     I'm not good with summaries so just read on...


Notes:

The **bold **letters are the speeches of the characters.

The underlined letters are their thoughts

The normal letters are for narration

* * *

"**It Started With a fight"**

* * *

**Chapter I. An end and a hope?**

"**This will be the best day of my life!"** said Fermina as she excitedly choose what to wear on her first date.

Fermina is a pretty girl with strong personality but weak body. Ironic, isn't it? She loves reading books and that makes her intelligent. So intelligent that she's always the representative of their school to fight for the "quiz-bee like" contest. She is stylish in what she wear although her style is mostly boyish. Most people call her "Ermi".

"**Hey~" **said Chesmere to a guy who is super familiar to her

"**Yo. What do you want?" **Replied the boy

"**I want you to be mine~"** said Chesmere and sat beside the guy

"**You know that Ermi's my girl right? Aren't you her best friends?" **said the boy who moved a little bit away from Chesmere

"**You'll choose her over me? I'm way better than her."** Said Chesmere who is gently caressing the boy's cheek

"**You little devil... With that beautiful body, Of course I'll choose you." **Said the boy and smiled

"**Good... Now break up with her"** said Chesmere with a strong voice that seems like giving an important order to a commander

"**As you wish, my queen..."** replied the boy

Chesmere is Ermi's "best friend". They were together since middle school. She is very fashionable and super flirtacious. She puts a lot of make up and dresses up in clothes that seems like it lacks more cloth. She's not that pretty, she has fair skin and slim body but not a pretty face. She is also the main reason why Ermi does not have any boyfriend before Anthony came. Most of the guys who wanted to court Ermi seeks her help but she does it the other way; she will steal them away. She can't accept the fact that someone is way much better than her.

Ermi's phone rang, it was her boyfriend calling. She rushed to her bed and excitedly picked up the phone.

"**Hello, babe..."** said the boy in a cool tone

"**Oh babe, why did you call? Is there something wrong?"** asked Ermi and gigled of excitement

"**No, no... Everything is fine... I just want to hear your voice..."** replied the boy smoothly that seems like a professional playboy would

"**So sweet... we can talk during our date, babe."** Said Ermi cheerfully

"**I cancelled our reservation."** Said the boy seriously

"**What?, but why?"** asked Ermi in a confused and disapointed tone

"**Nothing much... I just thought that a normal date would be boring. 'I want something new'. Meet me at the east park"** said the boy and really empasized on the part 'I want something new'.

"**You're really full of surprises! I'll be there in an hour"** said Ermi gleefully

"**Promise me you'll come?"** ensured the boy

"**Of course! Love you so much"** said Ermi

"**Yeah ... love yah 'to"** replied the boy then hung up

Arsen is Ermi's first boyfriend. They started going out two days ago. He was the only guy who didn't seek Chesmere's help that's why she wasn't able to steal him. Arsen is really popular among girls, a playboy for short. He liked Ermi a lot until Chesmere came and started to flirt with him. They are now together at the east park.

"**So this is your ideal break up?"** said Chesmere with a chuckle

"**Yeah... How was it?"** said Arsen and moved his hand to Chesmere's chin and lifted it up

"**Devilishly cool, just like how you're supposed to be..." **said Chesmere then wrapped her arms around Arsen's neck

"**Are you going to give me a reward?"** said Arsen while looking into Chesmere's eyes

"**Maybe later... She's here."** Said Chesmere and backed away a bit

"**I'll see you later, my queen"** said Arsen and blows a flying kiss

Arsen sat on the empty bench near the park's entrance. He made sure that Ermi can find him easily to get this over with.

"**Arsen!"** called Ermi and ran towards him joyfully. She's wearing a cute sleeveless hoodie shirt and jeans.

"She's the total opposite of Chesmere. She wears simple cute clothes while Chesmere wears flashy sexy clothes. She acts a bit boyish and cute while Chesmere acts like a mature woman."Thought Arsen while Ermi is approaching

"**Ermi, babe... You're early"** said Arsen and gave Ermi a kiss on the forehead

"**I'll take that as a compliment. So, where's the date?"** asked Ermi with a big smile on her face

"**Right here... We'll spend it together doing random stuff and I brought your favourite..." **said Arsen and put up a fake smile as Ermi hugged him.

They ate the small cake (strawberry cheesecake) and talked; well, Ermi did the talking. Arsen was silent as if in deep thought.

"Can I really hurt the girl that I liked? But Chesmere's waiting... What to do? What to do? ... Sigh... I don't think I have a choice... I have to break her heart." Thought Arsen with a bit guilty face

"**Do you want to say anything?"** said Ermi who was still chewing on a strawberry. This startled Arsen and become nervous.

"**Actually... Yes I do have something to say..."** said Arsen who was becoming pale

"**What is it?"** said Ermi with an innocent smile

"Ah don't smile like that! It makes me feel guiltier than ever!" thought Arsen

"**I just want to say that... You're a really great girl and-" **said Arsen but was cut by Ermi

"**I don't want to hear it."** Ermi's innocent smile faded.

"**Won't you let me finish first?"** said Arsen in an irritated manner

"**No. In some chick flicks that Chesmere forced me to watch, Guys start their break up speech just like that." **Said Ermi seriously

"**You think I'd do that?"** said Arsen and smiled

"**We just started going out for like... two days?"** said Ermi frankly without hesitation

"**Ermi..."** said Arsen in a guilty tone

"**Just tell the truth."** Said Ermi, her eyebrows almost meet

"**I love someone else..."** said Arsen who can't look at Ermi's eyes because he feels so guilty

"**Who's the lucky girl?"** said Ermi and flashed a force smile

"**It's Chesmere..."** said Arsen

Chesmere approached them and smiled at Ermi. She stood beside Arsen and held his hand.

"**It's me, my dear Fermina."** Said Chesmere softly like a sheep in a wolf's clothing

"**Congratulations! You won. Happy?"** said Ermi who is trying to control her anger

"**Ermi..."** said Arsen who tried to apologize but was slapped by Ermi

"**What's with that?"** complained Chesmere and glared at Ermi

"**Shut up, you traitor."** Said Ermi and then left them. She tried to hold her tears so that they won't see her weak side. When she reached the bus stop, her tears poured. A bus came and she decided to ride it. The last seat was at the back, beside a boy. She sat there and cried. The boy looked at her.

"This girl... looks so familiar"thought the boy and kept staring

She looks like his all time favourite rival.

"But that girl doesn't cry on small things" thought the boy "But still it's a girl". He continued to stare. Could it really be?


End file.
